Memories of him
by evilsweet
Summary: A girl meet Harry Potter unexpectly on the streets. She recalls on her year with him in Hogwart and the memories they share


  
  


Title:Memories of you  
Author name: Sweetevil   
Author email:

Sweetevil123@hotmail.com  
Category:?  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A girl met Harry Potter and recalls on the events that happen throughout the first year of Hogwarts  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that is related to Harry Potter books. No money is being made. But I do own the plot line.  
Author notes: Influenced by personal experience. Please read and review, critic are welcome

  
  


The sunlight maybe blinding on a busy street bustling full of people. Walking along the streets with a hand full of boxes, trying to make my way through this crowded place. The muggle world that where I am. I had lived the past ten years in New York, even if I am pure blood I liked living among the muggles. The city is a big happy place, always expects the unexpected when you live in the city. It's often full of surprises and new experience that waits for you. But today the sun seemed to be a dangerous weapon, with its bright white rays. The confusion and blindness caused by the sun made me zoom in and out at different direction, I looked like a drunk person walking along the streets trying to juggling boxes from falling. When the next thing I know, I bumped into someone. The boxes flew out of my hands and into the air. They were falling down fast like hailstones on a cold winter day, then they came down with a crash that echoed in front on me.

"Shit." I grumbled, then I cursed under my breath. I haven't change a bit when it can to swearing. Ever since I was young, I had been saying words that were never meant to be said. Whenever I was mad, I will say them until my face turn blue. Guess that something I can't change.

Immediately I saw that man I bumped into gone down on his knee and began picking up the boxes. From the top I can only see his jet, black hair that stood out all over the place, his face was hidden toward the ground as he bent his head down.

I sighed and got down to pick up the boxes with him. Once I got down to his level, the lightning scar on his forehead was visible underneath his bang. I froze in place, I glanced at the man shocked. I knew who he is, never in my life will I forget that scar of his. 

Harry Potter I shouted in my heart but dare not speak it out loud. Harry was a long lost memory of mine. It was back at Hogwart and when we're still children attending there. Back in the days when my father was still alive, back in the days when I was a Death Eater. When my hair was still blond and my eyes had not spark or life. Now fifteen years later, he reappears in the streets of New York. I had remembered him, but does he remember me?

Harry lifted up his face. Now I can clearly see his image. He still had them, the world dazzling forest green eyes. They are always fulled with determination and hope. Now he smiling the charming smile he always had on, the smile that made me trusted him. Nothing had change in him, he still there. The same little boy I met and became friends within Hogwart is still in there. It was the same boy my father had sent me to kill as a mission. The same boy that made me attended Hogwart. I was 11 by then. My father never loved me much. But I had to listen to him, he was a Death Eater before, so I must become a Death Eater too. I remembered my life at Hogwart, the cruel painful experience of being in the Slytherin. I wasn't fit to be in that house that why Draco and the rest of them tortured me day to day. 

Harry stood up with the boxes in his hand, looks like he had picked them all up without my help. He stared into my eyes, and it was with that same face. The face of courage to stand up to anyone. The same face when I first met him. Draco was up to no good. He was picking on me as usual. 

"You're a disgrace, crying already?" I remember Draco saying.

Of course I was crying at that time, I can kill all the muggles father wanted me too. But there's something about Draco that frightened me. His attitude especially.

"You better leave her alone." Shouted a voice from behind, of course that voice belonged to Harry.

He stood there, right beside me. He had no wand, nothing. He came barehanded.

"Who's going to make me? Don't suppose you Potter." Barked Draco.

Harry stood there with the same face he had on now. The face that stared in the eyes of evil so many times in the past.

They never got to duel, Dumbledore came into that hallway just in time and interrupted everything between them. From then on Draco sort of left me alone.

"You ok there?" I remember Harry asking.

I nodded my head in reply of yes. He smiled that lovely smile and his eyes dance with joy. From then on we are considered as friends, but I never forgot about my mission.

There's a relaxing wind blowing between us now, the sun had die down and was beginning to set. I smiled at Harry standing in front of me. 

"Here you go." Said Harry in a shaky voice.

It was the same voice he said to me years ago when I told him that I was a Death Eater. It had that exact same tone, the same melody in it. I was supposed to kill him that night and finish off my mission. 

"Who are you?" He asked me. His eyes were wide open at that time.

"A Death Eater. I want your life. You're going to die Harry." I told him and held out my wand in front of his face.

There was fear in his face. The secret me was so well hidden that he never knew who I'm truly is. I was going to aim my wand toward him and command the unforgiving curse on the boy who survived. But something made me stop, there something about Harry Potter that made evil failed so many times. The next time I knew, I dropped to the floor and cried. Tears rolled down my cheek and fell toward my hand. It felt wet and warm toward the touch of my skin. I remember looking at them with my teary eyes, never in my life had I cried. 

Harry at that time, knee down beside me as I cried. I looked up at him. He was fury through my teary vision. But his face wasn't full of hate or revenge because I wanted to kill him. Instead his face was filled with worry and concern. 

"What wrong Holly?" He asked softly, but it came out as a whisper. He touched me on the shoulder gently.

I wiped the tears off my eyes and hugged my knees to my chest. We aren't supposed to reveal who we really are. It was against the Death Eater's rules. So I hesitated for a while. I glanced at his comforting smile and I trusted him. 

"Harry.. I'm a Death Eater." I told him, I knew I won't get away with it. I had broken one of their rules. Then I told him that my father force me to become a Death Eater just like him and how he sent me to kill him as a mission. 

"Can't you walk away from it?" He asked me.

"How Harry? How can I be free?" I asked him as tear form in my eyes again. Harry remained silent, I knew he didn't know the answer to that. 

"I wanted to run but I'm force to walk, How can I speak if I'm forbidden to talk? So how can I be free my arms and legs are locked up with chains and the key was lost long time ago?" Thinking about that made me sadder than before. I leaned on Harry's shoulder and bursted into tears once more.

"Holly." Said Harry pulling me out from his supporting shoulders and looked at me with his intense green eyes. "Why would you want to run when you can fly? Fly your way to freedom, have your heart open those chains. You don't have to be afraid." He said in that shaky voice of his. Maybe he was scared at that time or he doesn't know what he was talking about. But I believed him and we never spoked about that moment again. We pretend nothing happened that night.

I felt the boxes pressed into my hand. I looked down from Harry's face to his hand. He handed over the boxes to me, just like how he handed my wand to me to destroy my father for my freedom. My father found out, all Death Eater had their ways of knowing what happen. I can't fulfill my mission. I'm no use to him anymore. He had come for me and Harry. That night thunder clouds were high above, it rained heavily and pour like there's no tomorrow. The sounds made that night was like a live rock concert. My father and Harry were knotted together in a fierce duel. I lied on my stomach near the side and watched. I was badly injury by my father, blood poured from my cut and was washed away by the rain. I was not dead yet, my father spared me because I'm still his daughter. I lay there painfully watching them fight their battle. I knew I must do something before both of them ended up dead. I grabbed my wand that was a few distances away from me. Slowly I lifted myself up and ran toward them. I can just in time to see both of them jerked back toward the ground, their wand flew up to the air and self destructed into dust. There nothing left in those wands but ashes fluttering in the air and falling down like white flakes. I stood in the middle between them. I stood in the middle between them, one was my father and one was my best friend at that time. They both stood up. Blood was visible now. They both had lost their own weapon, now both defenseless.

"Go ahead my daughter. Finish off your mission." Shouted my father as he wiped the blood off from his mouth.

I stood there frozen in place and I dare not to move one bit.

"What are you waiting for? You are my daughter and it's your job. Do it now!" Ordered my father.

How can I? One was my father, the man who raised me all these years but never loved me. One was my friend, who taught me to be alive, taught me to love.

I looked at Harry. He hasn't said anything yet. 

"What do you think I should do Harry?" I asked him.

"Whatever you heart tells you too, whatever your heart wants." He said calmly.

The decision was too hard to make at that time, but I never got to finish making it. As I stared down at my wand, my father came up to me from behind. I felt his strong arm enclosed around my neck squeezing the breath out of me. Then he took the wand off my hand and tossed me aside. I coughed a few times trying to recover myself. I stood up and saw Harry tackling my father down onto the ground. My father was a skinny man, never strong physically but well trained in dark arts that what made him strong. Harry pinned him down to the ground as I walked toward him. Harry had grabbed the wand off from my father and got off him. He hurried over to me and pressed it into my hand. 

"For your freedom." That was all he said. 

I understood what he meant, I will never be free if I'm under the control of my father. I won't have to do this, if he had been much nicer. By attacking me from behind, I knew he will do anything to get power including killing my life. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Barked my father as I pointed my wand toward him.

"I'm sorry father, but it's the only way." I whispered softly as I said the unforgiving curse.

In a flash of green light my father collapsed onto the floor dead. 

Looking at my father motionless body, I felt tears fell down onto my cheeks. It was the only way. Harry came up to me and holding me for support.

"Are you going to be alright?" He whispered. I nodded my head as more tears came running down. 

I had decided to bury my father, to give him respect. He deserved to rest in peace. Harry and I never talked about the thing that happened that night. We pretended it never existed. The rest of first year flew past fast. By the end of it, I had said goodbye to Harry and left on the train to fulfill my dream of finding my long lost mother. I ended up in New York but never found my mother. From then on I lived in the muggle world and eased my past as a witch. I had served and done many things to make poor muggles happy. You can say it was a price to pay for killing most of them before. 

I looked up at Harry once more. He didn't say anything about me or my name. 

"Thank you." I whispered. I had away wanted to tell him that but never got a chance to. He gave me my wings that I needed to fly, he gave me the courage so I can open the lock chains to free myself. Lastly he taught me to be alive. I turned around to head home in the opposite direction. My image had change a lot over the years, maybe he didn't recognize me. Or maybe some things are just not meant to be remembered, so he had eased all memories of me. I felt tears coming into my eyes, but I tell myself not to cry.

"Bye Holly." Shouted a voice that felt like the calling of the wind.

I swung around quickly, shocked to hear my name being call. It was Harry Potter that shouted it out loud. He was waving goodbye to me. So he does remember me. Maybe he was thinking the same event that had occurred. He does have memories of me.

I waved back to him my dear old friend. I watched him disappeared into to the pink and orange sky. I waved until the last shadow of the pink sky shallow him in.

"Bye my dear friend." I breathed into the air as I cherish the memories of him, Harry Potter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
